T or D?
by catherine01
Summary: The senior students of Konoha high were drop-dead bored, waiting for their professor Kakashi. Hinata comes up with a game they never thought would cause into a turmoil or perhaps,,, love confession? Mainly SASUSAKU, a silly lil bit naruino…One-shot!


"**T or D?"**

It was Monday, the first day of September. The senior students of Konoha high school were waiting for their anti-punctuality sensei, who was none other than Kakashi.

"I bet he'll be here after an hour or so." Naruto yelled haughtily.

"Stupid! His period lasts for only an hour so you're probably saying he'll not attend our class today!" another blonde yelled back.

Naruto frowned at her. Then grinned after when a sparkling bulb pumped in his head.

"So that means our quiz in history today will be postponed!" Naruto screamed in bliss and satisfaction.

Ino finally frowned back.

"I barely slept last night memorizing all those stuff only to know that it'll be postponed?"She asked bitterly and frustrated, not expecting for an answer.

"It's okay piggy, you should be happy."

"How dare you call me piggy!"She burst out, clenching her right arm before she extended them straightly to her companion's face. "I'm not even fat!"

"Ouch,, that hurts!" he winced in pain.

A pinkette appeared out of nowhere to cease their rude conversation.

"Hey guys, calm down…" Sakura said soothingly.

They rolled their eyes to opposite directions and eventually cooled-off but the sign of hatred was still evident in their blue orbs.

"If I don't know them, I swear I would mistake them for siblings." She uttered to herself as she chuckled furtively.

"No way…" they cried in unison.

Sakura's jaw dropped anime style. They really are related.

* * *

><p><em>After a few seconds of waiting…<em>

"I'm bored." Ten-ten complained.

"So as am." Another agreed which was followed by a dog's bark, joining the chain of boredom. Even an innocent animal is clearly bored.

"Who wouldn't?" a boy with an odd, long and silky hair said.

"Me." the plump Choji answered.

"Of course you have your unhealthy chips with you."Neji replied.

"Hmm,, I'm longing for the new flavor of ramen." The foxy blonde confessed.

"Hn. Dobe."(you know who )

Then they heard a yawn from Shikamaru's direction. He's even lazy to admit he's bored to death.

"Ah- I'd like to,, to suggest something."Hinata said, shyly.

"Really? Well then, what is it?"Naruto excitingly asked.

"Uhh- I-I was just thi,, thinking,,," she murmured, reddening more in every word she stuttered.

"Go ahead, Hinata-chan… We'll surely be interested with that. "said Kiba while caressing -'s white fur.

"Umm,, wouldn't it be nice if we play,,, tru-truth o-or"

"Dare." Ten-ten finished up.

"That's a great idea Hinata." Sakura squealed in delight.

Hence, the 10 chunins squatted to the filthy ground and formed a big circle with. Sasuke, well, was kinda forced by Naruto. The bottle was provided by Choji, who was drinking coke a while back.

"I'll spin it first." Ten-ten said.

The bottle stopped at Naruto's direction.

"Damn it…"he cursed furiously while the other blond began to dance in ecstasy.

"T or D?" all shouted.

"Okay, I'll choose dare..."

"Go dance in front." Sakura commanded.

"Fine." He responded without thinking twice.

"Hey Saku-chan, don't you think that's too easy?" Ino complained. "Take your shirt off while dancing!"

Then they began singing those words incessantly and of course Sasuke was exempted. But deep in his vile mind, he was rejoicing like hell.

"That ain't fair. Tsk." Naruto said, but did it anyway.

The crowd began to burst out laughing. Then after the crowd calm down and has completely managed to control their laughter, Naruto twisted the poor bottle swiftly. It landed to Ino's direction.

"Big time!" he yelled in satisfaction.

"Whatever, I'll choose truth."

"Are you in love with Shikamaru" Ten-ten asked eagerly.

"No."

"Oh, really? It's obvious that you like him." The other blond retorted.

"So, why do you care?" she answered back. "Yeah, I like him." She admitted tilting her head towards Shikamaru, who was, sleeping soundly then back to Naruto. "But I already loved someone."

There was an awkward silence that lingered the room for almost a minute until Ino snap it out and began twisting again the bottle. This time, it landed to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, you'll be taking your shirt-off too."Naruto said while laughing grudgingly.

"Hn. Shut up. I'll prefer truth, dobe." The raven-haired Uchiha replied coolly.

The blonde flushed an evil smirk. "Do you like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke was astounded. You can see his expression change from blank to something, perhaps, embarrassed. Meanwhile, Sakura wasn't doing any better. She fixed her gaze on the ground, not letting them see her flushed face.

"Looks like the ice is melting. What now, teme?"

"Stop that nonsense." The Uchiha said, furiously.

"Guilty, eh?"

Truth be told, Sasuke appeared as if he's going to blaze his fire jutsu to everyone any minute from now.

_Just go and answer it_. Sasuke thought.

"And you call yourself a genius." Naruto mocked. "Such a mere question."

"Will you answer it now, please?"

"No."

"Liar." Naruto said.

Everyone was shocked. The two blonds were glaring daggers to Sasuke, but he didn't mind. And amid everyone, emerald eyes stood and glimmer with tears ready to fall.

"How dare you hurt Saku-chan you bastard." Ino mumbled exasperatedly, eyeing Naruto who nodded in return.

"I mean, no I won't answer it immediately."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Sakura chortled a bit, warily and sarcastically.

"Why do you have to take much time to say what you really feel, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto simpered.

"I'm out of here." he replied. Nonchalance was in his voice as he stood up and went to his chair.

"You're such a chicken!"

"Hn."

"Geez, it's so unfair!"

"You only forced me to join anyway."

_He has a point. _Naruto thought. And the sound of an empty bottle jarred him to reality.

The bottle was now directed to Neji.

"Okay dude, t or d?"

"D."

"Take your shirt-o-,,,"

"Wait Naruto!" Ino interrupted then whispered something to him.

"Neh, good idea but what if she gets mad?" Naruto whispered back, whose voice was so loud even when whispering that everyone eavesdropped unintentionally.

She smacked him and gestured him outside. Everyone was obviously skeptical…this time, including Sasuke….and _Shikamaru_, who just woke up.

After a minute they came back, finally with a plan. They squatted back but before they could tell Neji what was the dare, Ino winked at Ten-ten, who shrugged and raised her brows at first.

Naruto did the same to Neji and Shikamaru, who were both oblivious. Shikamaru yawned in unsure approval whilst Neji became nettled.

"Just say the damn dare now!"

"Okay, if you're in a hurry. Then kiss Sakura."

"In the lips!" Ino added.

Ten-ten just smiled and shook her head.

"Hey! Why am I always involved?" said the fuming Sakura.

"Aww, told you she will be mad, real mad." Naruto trembled.

"Don't be a chicken like Sasuke."

Upon hearing his name, Sasuke glowered and glowed. But he's still embrace by his arrogance and pride to not stare at them and to look as if he didn't give a damn… but obviously,,,, he has gone mad or perhaps, jealous?

Neji stood up. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Neji smirked at him. Sasuke glared in return. Then Neji slowly paced towards Sakura. He leaned to face her, Sasuke jolted from his seat.

Their lips were just inches away. She gulped and can barely think of what move she must take. She became numb. She couldn't budge no matter how much she tried. Then she realized that at the moment, she was already trapped by Shikamaru's shadow. She didn't know what to so. She closed her eyes and let everything happen by itself.

There was a sudden bang and warm in the atmosphere.

She opened her emerald eyes, only to find out the image of Neji, sitting beside Ten-ten and of course Sasuke, whose lips were currently glued to hers.

He eventually broke-off and both gasped for air.

"So, you like it?" Sasuke smirked but Sakura was mute in shock, in bliss, in love. There was no way she could speak again even though Sasuke already beat the crap out of Shikamaru and brought him back to slumber.

"How cute!" Hinata squeaked without hesitation. Sakura blushed HARDER. They mentally swapped their souls.

"Look at the ever-so-protective chicken with his cherry blossom… not just cute but sweet indeed."

"Your right Kakashi se-,,, SENSEI?" Naruto screamed.

"Quiz time!" ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>It's been AGES since the last time I've posted here. I'm currently addicted to the website called Asianfanfics. Yeah, SuJu's my new obsession- particularly Kyu Hyun, or simply just Kyu Hyun… xD I just happen to stumble upon some files in my laptop and I found this almost-abandoned idea. Hope you like it though. I just finished it a while back 'cause I'm badly longing for reviews… Meaning,,,<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW… okay? xD**

**I might as well return the favor especially if you have a sasusaku fic too. For other pairings, I'm not promising. :D**

**Thank you so much, though I admit this wasn't that good…**


End file.
